The Night When Demons Raised
by 741AuthorNCS
Summary: When Naoki the Hitoshura and Pixie wishes for a change. They end up getting more than they bargained for when a pink-headed noble summoned them as her life-lasting familiar across realm... AU to Nocturne human path. Beta by Author: champcuute. Currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Okay, okay... I will probably get raging reader P.M., swearing at me to update my other stuff. But hey, I wanted to get this started. So this new crossover is set many decades in an AU of SMT: Nocturne, where Naoki restored the old world but ended up keeping his half demon body. And Pixie. It's your typical Familiar of Zero crossover, but I will try to make it as interesting as my English skill can. Without further ado, LET'S ROLL!**

**This story is Beta Edited by ****champcuute**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Summoned<span>

Naoki Kashime, the Hitoshura, yawned loudly.

"So boring..." Pixie complains as she messes around with the magazine she has read many times over.

It was decades ago since he survived through the Conception, beating through countless demons and angels in order to process the right for recreation of the destroyed world... And when he chose to return the world back to the way it was, Kagutsuchi cursed him into staying a half-demon in the world of humans, forever. For 70 years he lived a normal life in Tokyo disguised as a normal human under a shape shifting spell (Taught by Lilith). He had out lived all of his friends and family members, so the only human left that knows his identity is his old high school teacher, Yuko Takao (AKA, The chosen of Aradia, the goddess of falsehood.). He now owns a small detective agency, fulfilling his promise to Lord Masakado; protecting Tokyo.

While it's a fun job, there is nothing to satisfy his demon half with. Sure, demons appear from time to time to cause trouble, but they are all dead meat after a few minutes into the battle. Having all **25 Magatama and 113 different kinds of attacks, magic, and skills** at your disposal, can make any battle pointless; the winner would always be him. The agency is lack of job as will, not much of a surprise considering that he went up to every single gang, drug dealer, and all the kinds of troublemakers around Tokyo and _greeted_ them with a little_ lesson_ on crime.

"Naoki~kun…" Pixie snaps him out of his thoughts. "Are you day dreaming again?"

The Demi-Fiend turns his head to the small fairy. "Just flashbacks."

Pixie's eyes narrowed. "Again? I swear, you will eventually end up writing a biography if something big does not happen fast!" She flew over to his side to sit on his shoulder. "Are there any jobs? If we have to go and find some pet again, I will_ fry it and its owner_." She said as if it's a normal, everyday action.

"No Pixie, we went through this before. No killing other people unless it's necessary." Naoki clicks on his computer to access his E-mail; clearly empty.

Pixie lets out a depressing sigh. "Oh Bel!" She holds up her hand in a praying position. "PLEASE LET SOMETHING INTERESTING HAPPEN!"

* * *

><p>Across many realities, stands a special world. Unlike many other worlds, this world has two moons and the people there had access to magic. Those who can wield the elements of the world are considered superior to those who couldn't. So eventually, a system of aristocracy was formed. Mages are considered nobles and normal people were considered commoner.<p>

_"I bet you..."_

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, a second year student of the Tristan Magic Academy, had just met one of her biggest challenges yet; summoning a familiar that would be her partner and guardian for the rest of her life. While it is a simple task for almost everyone in the second year, she's scared. Her classmates had dubbed her the nickname, "Zero", simply because she fails _every single magic spell that she has tried to cast in her entire life. _And most likely, this one would fail too.

"Miss Vallière?" Louise's teacher, Mr. Colbert called. "It is your turn."

"Yes sir..." Louise gulped and walked forward.

"Hey it is Louise! What do you think will happen?" Comments a random, unimportant student.

"Are you kidding me? She will probably blow herself up again! She didn't get the title, "Louise the Zero" for nothing!" Answers another random, unimportant student.

"You said that you could summon something greater than this boy, right Louise?" Taunts Kirche, Louise's rival as she pats her new salamander familiar on the head.

Louise ignores all of them, but her hand shakes with fear. She draws her wand and gathers the right amount of magic. "My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!" The sentence earns a lot of comments from her fellow students.

"What's that chant?" Montmorency, one of her classmates, questions.

"Well, it is unique." Says Guiche, Montmorency's questionable boyfriend.

Louise continues. "Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" She waves her wand and brings it down...

KABOOM!

* * *

><p>Just as Pixie cried out her prayer (complaint), a burst of light appeared in the office and shocks both demons. Unable to react to his shock in time, Naoki falls off his office chair when he tilts it too far.<p>

"Ow..." Pixie picks herself up. "Are you okay Naoki-" She paused.

Naoki sits back up, rubbing his head in pain. "I'm fine-" He pauses as well.

In front of them is a portal of light unlike anything they had ever seen before.

Pixie moves her hands up to her face to shut her dropped mouth. "MY WISH CAME TRUE!~" She screamed, flying around like a headless bee.

Naoki is at a loss for words himself, but unlike Pixie, he raises his arm to catch the excited fairy before she breaks through a window.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing right now, Naoki~kun?" She yells.

The Demi-Fiend nodded. "A portal."

"Yes! Let's go and investigate it!"

"But what if the other side is dangerous?" Reasons Naoki.

Pixie drops an eyebrow. "Naoki, nothing can be dangerous to someone who is immune to everything but Almighty attacks."

"But even so-"

"Even nothing! We will die from boredom anyway if we stay here any longer!" Argues back Pixie.

Both continue arguing until the portal flashes with a pulse of light and starts to buzz with sparks, as if it's angry for the wait.

Pixie looks Naoki in the eye. "Naoki~kun..." And begs with his only weakness; the puppy eyes of forever innocence.

Naoki groans in annoyance while shielding his eyes from the non-existing sparkles. "Alright... We'll go. Just don't do that anymore." He sighs and Pixie cheers.

"Yay!" The small fairy forces herself in between his hoodie. "Let's go!" She says, like a cheesy explorer.

Naoki takes a breath and walks toward the portal. When he is inches away, a great force begins to pull him in. Before he and Pixie know it, they are spinning and twirling unconsciously through a sea of light.

* * *

><p>Louise was at a loss for words.<p>

Her so called, "beautiful and strong familiar spirit"... is a commoner in weird clothes.

The boy is around the same age as her. He has short black hair and pale skin, wearing what seems like a greenish shirt with a hood attach to the back of the collar, and a pair of tight shorts along with weird shoes.

"Hahaha! I knew it! Only Louise the Zero can summon a familiar like that!" Teased her classmates.

Louise was raging with frustration. "Mr. Colbert! Please, let me do the summoning again!" She begs.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Vallière. This ceremony is a holy ritual that determines a great portion of a mage's life. Asking to redo it is a disgrace to the ritual itself." Mr. Colbert explains.

"But I never heard of a commoner becoming a familiar before!" Louise complains.

"I am sorry Miss Vallière, but there are no exceptions. Please continue with the ritual." Deadpans the bald professor.

Louise sighed, there is no point in arguing; her fate was sealed. She picks up her wand and prepares to cast.

* * *

><p>Naoki had just awoken, feeling very dizzy from the transport. He slowly picks himself up off the ground and soon realizes there is something wrong.<p>

The first thing he sees is a group of people no older than 16, all wearing uniforms of some sort. In front of him was a girl with pink eyes and pink hair, dressed like the others and holding a wand in her hand muttering something he recognized as French. His other senses were telling him that he's no longer in Tokyo. The magic in the air around him is far denser than Tokyo would ever hope to be.

_"By the pentagram that holds the five elements, bless this one, and yield this as my familiar…"_

He only knew a bit of French, but he was able to understand the word, "Familiar"... Wait, what?

As soon as the girl finishes her words, she begins walking toward him with her eyes closed and lips visible. He was oblivious to this until her face came a millimeter away from his.

Crap.

He barely had enough time to turn his head before she kissed him on the lips.

The girl's eyes snap open when she realized she had kissed him on the cheek. _"How dare you commoner!"_ She complained.

Naoki didn't know why girl was so angry, but he knew he had just saved himself and her from getting fried by Pixie's Megidolaon.

All of a sudden, a tingling sensation could be felt on the back of his left hand. A normal human would have been yelling in pain by now, but to him, the pain felt like the scratching of a newborn infant. He raised the smoking limb to see a section of growing symbols engraved on his skin, visible even through the dark tattoos of his true form and his human form.

Wait... Where is Pixie?

The question is answered quickly when he feels something struggling under his hoodie. He immediately unzips it, and releases the panicking fairy before she suffocates.

* * *

><p>"Well done, Miss Vallière. You passed." Mr. Colbert declares.<p>

Louise is mad, but she tries her best to not embarrass herself in front of her teacher. "Thanks..."

She turns to her new familiar. "Alright commoner, come to my room..." Louise is greatly surprised when she spots something moving under the commoner's clothes. "What the..."

The boy quickly did some kind of downward motion over his clothing, and after a "zip" sound, the clothes open and reveal something that shocked everyone.

A small, redheaded humanoid creature no taller than 6 inches, she was dressed in one piece of fabric and wore elbow length gloves and thigh high stockings, all colored blue. Four beautiful butterfly-like wings flap slowly and keep her in the air.

"By the founders..." Montmorency gasps.

"A fairy." Finished Tabitha, a silent classmate of Louise and best friend of Kirche.

* * *

><p>Pixie took her time to refill her lungs with air before turning to Naoki. "Meanie! I could have suffocated inside that hoodie!-" Then she looks around at the surroundings. "...Where are we?"<p>

"Not Tokyo for sure." Replies the Demi-Fiend.

Pixie tilts her head to the side, confused. "What?"

Naoki shakes his head. "No where on Earth either, the level of magic in the air is too high."

"You mean...?" Pixie begins to shivers. "WE ARE IN ANOTHER WORLD? THAT IS TOTALLY AWESOME!" She once again goes crazy and ends up flying into the academy.

Naoki sighs, removing his hands off his ears before going off to chase after Pixie.

* * *

><p>Everybody only watches on as the commoner Louise summoned talks with the small fairy in a weird sounding language, and then continues on as the fairy starts yelling and moves around madly, eventually ending up flying into the academy building.<p>

And Louise is in a rage.

"Come back commoner! I command you!" Louise screams and runs after her familiar.

"But I haven't dismissed the class yet..." Says Mr. Colbert, annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: What do you think of this as a beginning? Interested? <strong>

**Next Chapter: Two Moon**

**Author: See ya all next time! And once again, thank ****champcuute**** for the Beta Edit**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hey, did anybody ever search up the Megami Tensei section for romance? *Type up on Fanfiction* Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi... AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !**

***Insert Terrible Psychiatric Break down***

**Author: *Angry sigh* Ok Yaoi fangirls, let me make something perfectly clear... *Death Glares* Naoki, Dante, Raidou, Serph, and Yosuke ARE NOT HOMOSEXUAL! ! ! Don't make them so that you could enjoy your pathetic desires! Because that is selfish to the worse! *Change face* Let's enjoy chapter two. *Is shot***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Two Moon<span>

One would expect that the students of a mage academy would not be surprised to magic related events, but the truth is... not really.

Many students began to panic as the scene of a small blue fairy being chased by a weirdly dressed commoner was followed by Louise the Zero within the hallways of the school.

"Come back... Commoner..." Louise panted out, already exhausted from chasing her new familiar around the academy interior. "*Pant* How in the... Founder can he run... for so long...?"

* * *

><p>Naoki was getting annoyed as he continued to chase after Pixie, who was wondering around the building and had no intention of stopping.<p>

"Pixie!" He called out.

"Hehaha..." That was the only reply he got.

Naoki groaned, something is wrong with her. He made a sharp turn around a corner, barely missing a female student carrying a tower of heavy books.

They continued, moving through crowds of students along with a few teachers until they arrived in the main hallway of the academy.

Many people were surprised by their appearance, and Louise arrived just in time as well. She changed her way earlier to get ahead of them.

_"By the Founder...!*pant* I command you to stop, commoner!"_ She screamed

_"It's that girl again..."_ Thought Naoki, but he was too busy to think of the pink head. He then saw his chance when Pixie slowed down for a second as she flew lower in order to enter the exit of the path way.

"Got you." Naoki said, as he leapt toward Pixie with his right arm raised.

Everybody in the room gasped as Naoki managed to leap high enough to grab Pixie by her waist before she flew off again.

"The commoner grabbed the fairy!" Another random and unimportant student commented.

"How can a commoner treat a magical being that way!" An angered female student snarled.

Louise was at a even bigger rage than her fellow students. How dare the commoner be so disrespectful to a magical being, and at the same time ignoring her? ! She was going to get him and when she did, he had a lot to explaining to do!

* * *

><p>Naoki got quickly off the ground and to his feet, immediately checking on Pixie.<p>

The small fairy's eyes looked like she had just drank 8 cans of alcohol, unable to focus on anything around her. A faint blush was visible to her cheeks and Naoki noticed she was showing clear symptoms of sickness. She seemed to be muttering gibberish in Demon.

"Darn it." Naoki curses.

She was drunk on magic. A sickness that happened mostly to young fairies, Jirae, and wood race demons when they experienced sudden magic density change. It almost always happened to a young demon regardless of their level of power(Pixies is about 76, and that is really young to a fairy.). He remembered when Pixie first started living in Tokyo, she felt sick for a entire week as her body adapted to the sudden change in the magic density. And this time... she was in a drunk-like state...

"sjhnd jNaoki? !" Pixie shouted as she struggled in his grasp.

"Pixie?" Naoki asked hopefully, but ended up with more gibberish as an answer.

* * *

><p>Louise just couldn't take it anymore; she wasn't understanding a single thing the commoner and the fairy were saying! Plus, they were still completely ignoring her no matter how loud she yelled at them. She wished they would just be quiet for a moment-wait.<p>

_"There is the Silence spell, the one I learned last year..."_ The pink head thought, along with an idea. "Here goes nothing." She took out her wand and started channeling her magic.

Everybody but the demons immediately backed off or dove for cover the moment Louise began casting.

"Comply to my order of silence." She pointed her wand to her familiar.

KABOOM!

* * *

><p>"Bah bah bah..." Pixie yelled.<p>

Naoki sighed, he would need a bottle of Sacred Water for Pixie... or maybe a Dis-Charm...

Then was when he realized the pink head girl was still here... Come to think of it, she was yelling at him about something earlier. The girl now pointed a wand at him and he felt a spell coming.

The Demi-Fiend ignored her. He switched to Masakados, the Magatama residing in his body that grants him immunity to everything but Almighty base attacks. And all demons know a normal human can't cast Almighty spells normally without first fainting from exhaustion.

But he was wrong.

The girl cast her spell, and it exploded on him and Pixie.

Not only did Masakados not react to void the attack, the blast actually damaged him (even though it only scratched him) and knocked him down. It showed clear signs of being Almighty based.

"*Cough* *Cough* Ah... What just happened? !" Pixie screamed in shock, having come back to her senses.

Naoki got up, surprised that Pixie got cured without the medicine needed.

" *Cough* *Cough* Oh... Naoki, what just happened to me?" She held her head in pain. "... It's like a really bad hang over..."

"You were drunk on the high magic level in the air." He replied

"Wait! I understood that!" The pink head shouted in surprise.

Naoki was surprised as well, he could've swore the girl was speaking in French before. Now to his ears, it was in Japanese she was speaking.

Pixie was more than confused. "What does she mean by that?" She asked.

"Just before the explosion, she had been speaking in French." Explained a dumbfounded Naoki, earning a surprised look from Pixie.

Louise wouldn't take it anymore. "You have a lot of explaining to do, commoner!" She growled, demanding an answer to all that chasing.

* * *

><p>"So... what's up with that translation spell anyway?" Questioned Pixie.<p>

It was now evening in Tristain as both Naoki and Pixie ended up following the pink head to her room. Now alone, both were eager to find some answers from her.

"What? That was supposed to just be a silencing spell!" The pink head exclaimed.

Naoki rose an eye to her bratty nature, while Pixie gave her the Are-You-Kidding-Me look. He decided to play along for now. "My name is Naoki Kashime." He turned to Pixie on his shoulder. "And this here is Pixie." The fairy waved to Louise.

"You have some nerve speaking like that to me!" The pink head snapped. "I'm Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière! I summoned you, which means that I am your master and you are my familiar!" She bent down to point at him. "Naoki Kashime!"

"Don't speak to Naoki~kun like that-" Pixie began yelling angrily at her, but Naoki put a forefinger right over her mouth to quiet her down. "Why did you call me a commoner earlier?" He asked.

"A commoner's a commoner! Someone who can't cast magic, you should've known that already!"

"I see..." Muttered Naoki as he went deep in thought. "So, those who can use magic are...?"

"Nobles, of course." Louise finished boastfully.

_"Hm... So I guess this world has a system of aristocracy for its government..."_ Thought Naoki. "What is this place called?"

Louise raised an eyebrow, unable to believe the question she just heard. "Tristan, and this place is the Tristan Magic Academy. Shouldn't you know this commoner?"

Pixie shoved off the finger from her mouth. "How should we know? We just got here!"

Louise switched her attention to Pixie, wanting to know why any small fairy would be here at all. "Why would a magical being like you be around a commoner?"

"First of all, don't call Naoki-kun a commoner! Second we are lov-" Pixie was about to declare their relationship, but was silenced by Naoki.

"... We are long-term friends." interrupted the Demi-Fiend.

Louise looked even more puzzled. "How? Shouldn't commoners be afraid of magical beings?"

"We have been through many things together! That's why!" Pixie deadpanned.

Louise now turned a curious eye to Naoki. What kind of event could have possibly make a commoner and a magical being friends? "What kind-"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you another time." Naoki told Louise, quickly changing the subject.

"Fine..." Louise groaned at her question being ignored.

"So Louise, tell me. What does a familiar do?" The Demi-Fiend asks.

Louise turned to him. "A Familiar protects its master and is his or her assistant," she looked away, "but what's the point telling you that? A commoner can't do any of those, why couldn't I summon a great dragon or a strong griffin...?" Her depressed tone increased with each word.

Naoki listened on silently.

"I failed every spell I ever cast... All I ever make are explosions. Everyone's right, I'm a failure." She dropped onto her bed. "I just wanted a powerful and beautiful familiar, so I could be proud of myself at least once..."

Naoki's demon half and Pixie grinned. Oh the irony!

And then Louise began to strip her uniform off.

"What are you doing? !" Shouted Pixie, flying over Naoki's face to covers his eyes, blushing madly while doing so. "Don't you have any modesty? !"

"What? I change in front of my servants all the time." She took off her shirt, and then her skirt, and then...

Naoki groaned, the girl needed to learn some modesty while in front of males.

After almost getting hit by a panty, Louise put on a nightgown and climbed into her bed. "Wash those, and remember to awake me tomorrow..."

Pixie ground her teeth in anger, her hands covered with sparks of a Maziodyne she's was about to cast. "Why you-"

Naoki sighed and walked toward the door."Come on, Pixie. Let's go." He left the room with the laundry.

Pixie's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing? Naoki~kun! !" She flew after him.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you thinking? ! You are the great Hitoshura! The one who destroyed the demonic sponsors and forced Kagutsuchi to recreate the world!" Pixie screamed at her lover, as they descended down the stairs. "Why don't you just let me fry her and be done with?"<p>

Naoki paused. "Then tell me Pixie, what good comes from killing her?" He questioned tiredly.

"Get her off our back." Replied Pixie.

Naoki sighed at the typical demon answer. "She's a noble in this world. If you kill her, we will most likely be labeled as outlaws."

"So? For crying out loud! You are powerful enough to destroy a human army with one attack!"

"Even so, I rather not." Naoki said. "If she summoned me as her familiar, then I will go along with it."

"Oh come on Naoki~kun, it's not like she forged a contract with you yet..."

The Demi-Fiend showed her his left hand. Pixie immediately grabbed it the moment she spots the runes. "SHE DID? !"

Naoki nodded and Pixie screamed. "Oh great Naoki, do you know what mess you just got us into? ! We are stuck with her until she dies! And I can't kill her to free us!"

It's an old and weird law enforced by the Bel himself. It's stated that once a demon had establish a contract with a summoner, whether he/she is a human or superior demon, the demon must stay by his/her side and follow his/her will. Other demons are forbidden to kill the summoner with the sole purpose of freeing their friends in mind, which of course, can not happen unless the summoner breaks the contract or loses in a battle.

"Why... Naoki~kun, why does this happen to us?" Said Pixie depressed.

Naoki comforted Pixie. "It's alright, we wished for a change in our lives didn't we? And beside... I want to investigate something."

Pixie was now confused. "And that is...?"

"Remember when her silence spell exploded?"

"Don't remind me."

"I was using Masakados during the blast." This surprised Pixie.

"What? B...But that blast hurt you!" Pixie questioned with surprise and quickly realized what happen. "That explosion is Almighty based isn't it?"

Naoki nodded. "That girl, Louise, is special."

Pixie grinned, a human that can't seem to cast any other spell but Almighty base explosions? Now this event may not have been so bad after all...

* * *

><p>After dropping off the dirty laundry to some servants and getting annoyed at trying to find the main exit, both demons decided that the window was the best way to get outside. So, there they were, resting on the roof of the building.<p>

"Wow..." Pixie exclaimed.

The night sky had two moons; The larger one glowing in light blue and the slightly smaller one giving light red moonlight.

"Now I understand why this world has so much magic..." Naoki breathed out.

"Yeah, but not as impressive as Makai's moon." Commented Pixie.

* * *

><p>While Pixie and Naoki were busy viewing this world's twin moons, Mr. Colbert was busy researching in the library after he saw the runes on Naoki's left hand. He searched through many tomes, until he came across...<p>

"This can't be..."

The page description of the rune translated to, "Gandalfr."

"I must inform the Principal at once..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Ok, I promise that this is the last time I have Mr. Colbert end the chapter. XD<strong>

**Trivia:**

**1. Many pieces of fantasy literature have considered the moon to be a source of powerful magic. In the SMT series, the moon phases have a large effect on Demons and even the dungeon itself.**

**2. Masakados does not work against Earth and Gun attacks, but in this story, they will count as Physical.**

**3. The tile "Hitoshura" means "Shura in human form". Shura is a kind of demon born from the rage of tormented soul from hell.**

**4. Naoki's Pixie is in fact the strongest to have ever appear in any SMT game, not counting Elizabeth's Pixie persona or cheat.**

**5. This the first HitoshuraXPixie ever to appear in Fanfiction!**

**Next Chapter: Bronze**

**Author: See ya all next time! And beta edit credit still belongs to champcuute!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: I'm sorry, I just realized that I can only write this right now... *Is shot by fans of other story* *Revives* Okay, I decided to try and rant about something I hate about SMT stories on each chapter. This is gonna be **_**fun**_**.**

***Checks List and sigh***

**Author: I hate it so much when I see the F-word in a SMT story. Sure, it is rated M. But why? They never said F-word in any of the game text! The worst I've seen doing this are "Shin Megami Tensei: Dysangelion" by ****Lichte****, "Again and Again and Again Once More" by ****GingerAndRust****, and "Fused Dimensions" by ****DarknessLightWolf****. People, let's try and write the characters by their rightful personality, don't make them swear like you do in real life! Remember, the M rating is all because of Mara.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Bronze <span>

_"Where am I...?"_

_Darkness was all Louise's eyes could see._

_"_**_Auhahahaha..._**_"_

_The pink head suddenly realized she wasn't alone. "W-Who are you? !"_

_Weird growls began to echo around her, and before long many strangely shaped silhouettes appeared surrounding her. Some looked humanoid, but others were plain twisted monsters. Each equipped with malicious pairs of crimson eyes, glaring at her with hunger... _

_"_**_Soon... You will set me free..._**_"_

_Before Louise can react, the very ground she stood on transformed into jaws with razor sharp teeth. She was sent flying into air and into its endless depth..._

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! ! ! !"_

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! ! ! !"<p>

Louise quickly took in her surroundings and surveyed her body for possible missing parts. It was just a nightmare.

"A nightmare..." Louise sighed in relief.

"Oh, you're awake, Pinky."

Louise turned towards the rude remark, and saw none other than the blue fairy she summoned yesterday by her desk. Her gloves and stockings were stripped off, laying by the side of a small bowl with warm water, where she was washing her limbs.

The aristocrat then scanned around her room to see her new plebeian familiar reading one of her books on the bookshelf. "You...!"

Naoki abruptly closed the book and turned to her. "Good morning, I see you are awake."

"What are you doing reading my books? !" Demanded Louise.

"I was curious."

"Hey! Be nice to Naoki~kun!" Pixie shouted, as she dried herself with a nearby handkerchief.

"Hm!" Louise looked away from Naoki. "Those are tomes from my family; I doubt a commoner like you could understand them."

She was right though, Naoki couldn't understand a word on the pages. Its peculiar designs were unlike any form of writing back on Earth.

"Oh yeah, don't you have school to attend to?" Pixie half-heartedly pointed out.

The thought of being late rushed into Louise's head, and immediately sent her flying out of her bed. "Oh no!" She turned to Naoki. "Where is my uniform? !"

Naoki handed her the freshly cleaned laundry he had gone to get earlier.

"Now dress me!" She ordered.

Pixie's left eye twitched. "What?"

Naoki ignored her and walked towards the door. "Change your own clothes."

"What?" Exclaimed Louise in irritation.

Pixie flew over to Naoki and sat smugly on his shoulder. "You can't even put on your own clothes?"

"When they have servants nearby, aristocrats never put on their own clothes!" replied an angry Louise.

"Then remember this, I'm your familiar, not a servant." Naoki said, not once stopping moving towards the door. The room was quiet until Naoki had exited.

"Wha- Stupid, lazy commoner!" Screamed Louise furiously.

* * *

><p>"Nice one back there Naoki~kun! You sure taught pinky a lesson!" Pixie cheered.<p>

Naoki faintly smiled, that was nothing. The memories of his first part time job flowed into his mind. 67 years ago he got a job tutoring a rather... spoiled rich kid. Needless to say, he was much worse than this girl Louise could ever be.

"Hey, Naoki~kun. I'm interested in the society here. It all seems so... ridiculous to me." Pixie mentioned.

"Why is that?" Naoki questioned curiously.

"I don't know, I think it is the way that they look down on people who can't use magic."

Naoki chuckled. "I thought you hated this kind of subject."

"I do, but this one somehow interested me." Pixie explained.

Their conversation was interrupted when Louise came out of her room fully dressed. Her eyes looked like your typical enraged spoiled child's. "I'm going to the dinning hall for breakfast." She walked in front of Naoki and stood level with his face. "As for you, you are not allowed to eat as your punishment! Now go wait in the courtyard with the rest of the familiars!" She ordered.

Louise was expecting a disappointing expression from the familiar, but what she got was...

Naoki's shoulders shrugging. "I'll see you later then." He left for the courtyard with Pixie laughing happily behind him.

"How in the founder... Doesn't he get hungry...?"

* * *

><p>Naoki grinned at that scene. Louise's threat had absolutely no effect on him; his Magatama was his source of energy. The last time he ate was at Yuko-sensei's birthday 3 months ago.<p>

"Wow! The courtyard looks beautiful!" Remarked Pixie. "Though I expected as much from a school of Nobility."

Naoki looked towards the garden to see a large group of familiar spirits. Some were your everyday animals, but others looked like mystical beasts right out of the book. He walked towards the grass field and sat down under the shade of a tree.

But then he realized that was kind of a bad idea.

All the familiars' natural instincts kicked in and they turned to him with fear in their eyes, completely acknowledging the fact that his were not human.

Pixie sighed. "... We should really have Lilith make changes to that shape shifting spell of yours... Animals can always see through it..."

"But is it necessary?" Questioned Naoki sarcastically.

"Oh, you're right." Pixie chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

Naoki turned to see a young black haired girl dressed in a maid outfit. She carried with her a watering can and was looking at him with polite eyes. "Are you the familiar Miss. De La Vallièr summoned?"

Naoki immediately got back to his feet. "I am." He dusted himself. "My name is Naoki Kashine."

"And I'm Pixie!" Pixie introduced, surprising the maid.

"So the rumors are true..." She blushed a little in embarrassment. "... I'm sorry, how rude of me to not introduce myself first. My name is Siesta, a maid in the service of the Tristain Magic Academy." She bowed in formidable manner, unlike a certain pink head... "It is nice to meet you, Mister Naoki Kashime and Miss Pixie..."

Pixie was scratching her cheek in embarrassment. "... Hehheh..."

Naoki nodded as his response. "Nice to meet you too, but no need to call us so formally. Naoki and Pixie will be fine."

"Alright then, Naoki and Pixie" Siesta closed her eyes in a sweet smile.

"So have you worked here long, Siesta?" Pixie asked.

"Actually, I'm rather new here..." She blushed lightly.

"Can you show us around the courtyard... It's kind of big and we're lost..." Pixie lied, crossing her fingers behind her back and smiling.

Siesta nodded happily. "Sure, I was just getting started with watering the flowers. Follow me." She led them in a random direction.

Pixie moved her head closer to Naoki's ears. "Here's our chance! Ask her about this world!"

Naoki raised an eyebrow. Where did that come from? But nevertheless, he followed the shy maid and began chatting and asking information.

* * *

><p>After the tour was over, both demons left Siesta to return to Louise.<p>

"Commoner!" Called Louise as she walked towards Naoki and Pixie.

"Oh, hey! Pinky's here." Remarked Pixie.

"Stop calling me that!" Demanded the enraged pink head.

"Yeah, yeah. What are we doing right now?"

Louise paused but kept her anger boiling under her cheeks. "... there are no classes for second years today. The reason is to build relationships with our familiar spirits."

"Joy... more bonding time with Pinky..." Pixie groaned.

"Stop calling me Pinky!"

Naoki grinned; this place sure had a more exciting atmosphere than back in Tokyo.

They moved to the other side of the courtyard where there were tables placed around the field, with students sitting in place either grooming their familiar or talking to each other. Among them a few maids were handing out snacks and cakes, Siesta included.

Pixie stared at the scene, and her mouth filled with water at the sight of a huge strawberry cake.

"Naoki~k-"

The Demi-Fiend sighed. "Just go."

The small fairy took off towards the maids.

"Oh if it isn't Louise?"

A female student called from behind; she had long red hair and tanned skin, along with a... rather- charming body.

"Oh... Hello Kirche." Greeted Louise unpleasantly.

Kirche looked at Naoki up and down. "So you are the familiar she summoned? I saw you yesterday. You do realize the scene you made right?"

"It was just some problem that we had." Naoki defended.

Kirche's grin grew. "Hey, maybe he's just a plebeian you found on the street to begin with?" She mocked.

Louise's eyes widened with anger. "How could you say that? ! I did the summoning properly and he's what I got!" She pointed to Naoki almost regretfully.

"Well, then he is a perfect match for "Louise the Zero"." Kirche teased. "Also this is what you call a real familiar! Flame!"

Upon her call, a huge red lizard-like creature with a flame burning on its tail slithered over to her side.

Kirche smirked. "This here is Flame, a rare salamander. Impressed?"

Louise was at a loss for words; there was no way she could top that, and she knew it!

Noaki however, stepped up to the lizard and bent over a bit. He eyed the now shaking familiar spirit at his focused attention.

"Oh? Is this your first time seeing a salamander?" Kirche taunted at him. "Are you scared, commoner?"

Naoki smiled to himself and decided a little fun wouldn't hurt. He gave Flame a small, and oh so harmless... "human" glare...

"Gealiiiii! ! !" The lizard instantly squealed in terror and ran off and away from its master.

"Flame!" Kirche glared at Naoki in annoyance before chasing after her familiar.

Louise looked over puzzled. "What did you do to it? !"

Naoki shrugged with disinterest. "Animals hate having me around."

Louise looked even more confused, but decided to go along with it. "... Whatever, I'm thirsty from all of that yelling." The pink head walked off to find an empty seat.

Naoki sat across Louise...

... And then more trouble decided to show up.

"Oh, it's Louise the Zero?" A charming blond boy asked. He, for some reason, held a rose in his hand and was followed by a large brown mole. Beside him was a blonde girl with a weird drill hairstyle and a rather large forehead; she held a frog many times smaller than even her own hand.

"I see that you are trying to build a relationship with your commoner." The boy sneered.

"Shut up, Guiche."

"I expected as much from the Zero herself!"

Naoki turned to Louise; she looked really angry, but, at the same time it seemed to only be a mask for how depressing and hopeless she seemed to get at the mere mentioning of the word "Zero".

This scene reminded him so much of elementary with Isamu; He may seem tough, but in reality, he got bullied a lot before he befriended him and Chiaki.

Naoki stood up and stepped confidently in front of Louise. "Now, now, I don't think _Louise_ likes being called that."

"What is that commoner? How dare you talk to a noble with such a tone? !" Guiche snarled.

"Yes, I dare. Nobles, being such royalty, should have better manners, don't you think? Don't pick on her just because she's made a few mistakes." Naoki had venom dripping at each word.

The blonde playboy glared daggers at Naoki. "Is this a fight you want?"

Louise kept pulling his hoodie from behind, shaking her head in distress.

"What if it is?" Naoki felt strangely angry at the boy's attitude.

Everybody, minus Pixie, in the courtyard gasped.

"Come on, Guiche. Don't waste your time with him." The blonde girl besides him acted as if it was some bug this Guiche wanted to squish and not a duel.

"No, Montmorency, love. I must teach this commoner a lesson on respect towards greater beings!" The blonde pointed his rose at him. "I, Guiche de Gramont, the third son of General Gramont, challenge you to a duel! Familiar of Zero!"

Naoki raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I accept."

"Then we will meet one hour from now in the vestry field! Don't you dare run away!" The boy left, followed by Montmorency.

Naoki turned to Louise, who was now in a rage and staring at him with the NOW-YOU'VE-DONE-IT! look.

"What did I miss?" Pixie flew over, holding a large plate of strawberry related bakery.

* * *

><p>"Are you an IDIOT? !" Louise screamed at her familiar. "Why did you challenge Guiche? ! You will get yourself kill- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? !"<p>

"*Num num num* Oh my Bel! I'm in heaven!" Pixie took an almost comical bite out of a slice of strawberry shortcake.

"Well, you seem content." Naoki joked, still feeling very uncomfortable after watching Pixie devouring six slices of the bakery.

Louise went over to Naoki and pulled his poker face over to meet her glare.

"By the Founder! Why aren't you even nervous? ! Do you even know what could happen when a commoner challenges a noble? ! They-"

Naoki took of his poker face to throw a serious gaze at her. "... They what?"

"Th-they lose and get hurt of course!" Replied a taken aback Louise.

Pixie burst out laughing. "You worry too much Pinky! Naoki~kun can kick that amateur's sorry behind any day!"

Louise stared at Pixie, unbelieving that words like that could ever come out of a magical being's mouth. "B-but he is just a commoner! He can't even use magic!"

"Pfft." Pixie just turned, unamused. "Magic is not all powerful, and Naoki will prove it to you!"

"How?" Demanded desperately Louise.

"You'll see... Just wait and prepare to be surprised." Pixie winked knowingly at Naoki, further confusing Louise.

Naoki acknowledged Pixie's message...

Tristain... Prepare to face a real demon...

* * *

><p>"Hmm..." Moaned Mr. Osmond, the headmaster of the Academy. "I see your point, there has never been any previous cases of plebeians becoming familiar spirits, and nor any students summoning a fairy.<p>

Mr. Colbert nodded. "Not only that, there is a bigger problem..." He began flipping the pages of the tome he had. "I wasn't familiar with the rune that appeared and upon researching it... It looks exactly like this."

Osmond's eyes widened in surprise.

"Miss Longueville... I'm sorry, but..." He called to his secretary.

"Yes, sir." The green haired woman nodded and made her exit.

But she couldn't fight her curiosity, and took a peek at the page.

_"Gundolf_?"

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised that you actually showed up, Familiar of Zero!" Guiche taunted.<p>

There was a huge commotion in the vestry field since many students, and even teachers, had arrived to see the dual between what they thought was a foolish commoner against a Noble Earth mage. Some were even making bets, but of course, all were for Guiche.

"I don't break promises." Replied Naoki, standing coolly with his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"Go Naoki~kun!" Cheered Pixie sitting on top of Louise's head.

Siesta was somewhere in the audience as well... praying for her new friend that is. "Oh Founder, please let him come out with minimal injuries..."

The pink head became more hopeless the more she looked from Guiche to her new familiar. _"He's gonna die!"_ Louise thought. _"I have to stop this!"_ She ran up to the blonde playboy. "Wait!"

Guiche turned to Louise. "What's the matter, Zero?"

"Guiche! Cut it out already! You know duels are prohibited!"

"What is prohibited is duels between two aristocrats." Guiche pointed his rose to Naoki. "He is a plebeian, so there's no problems with me teaching him a lesson in the form of a duel..."

Pixie yanked sharply on Louise's hair, making her yelp in pain. "Back off Pinky! Go Naoki~kun! Show him what you got!" She pulled the reluctant pink head away from the arena, making everybody nearby sweat drop.

Louise managed to struggle out of the small fairy's hold. "Ow, ow! Stop! Why are you stopping me? I'm trying to help him-"

"I told you! Just let him fight! Naoki~kun can handle this, believe in him! Let him show them why they should regret ever calling you Zero!" Pixie comforted, in her own strange way.

Louise gave up; she just couldn't understand how getting her familiar killed could ever help her overcome her dreaded nickname. "Fine... But if he gets hurt, it's not my problem!"

"Deal. And be ready to eat those words..." Pixie grinned.

"Well then plebeian, prepare yourself!" Guiche declared as he swished out his rose. A single petal could be seen floating in the air and slowly descending onto the ground. The moment it touched the soil, it flashed brightly. A suit of bronze armor emerged, standing in front of Naoki.

"My name is _The Bronze_ Guiche. Therefore a bronze golem Valkyrie will be your opponent." Guiche said smugly.

"I expected as much." Naoki replied, dissapointed. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to actually fight me hand to hand."

"Exactly, that is why a noble can always beat a commoner!" The blonde playboy nodded. "Now teach him a lesson on respect!" The Valkyrie charged in with its fist raised.

"No." Siesta buried her face in her hands. She couldn't look.

Naoki closed his eyes and activated Masakados. He then used the skill, "Repel Phys"...

_CLASH!_

*Gasps*

Naoki opened his eyes and let a calm smirk cross his features when he saw the golem's fist being held back by his shield of mana.

"What's going on? !"

"Is that a spell?"

"No way! I didn't see him casting anything!"

Louise was speechless as Pixie giggled in gleeful delight. "See Pinky? Told you he would be fine."

At this point, Naoki began to feel boredom crawling into his system as his demon half screamed for action, he quickly shattered the Valkyrie by repelling it away with his mana.

Guiche ground his teeth in rage as he sent more rose petals out, creating four more Valkyries around him. The golems drew out their weapons and surrounded Naoki.

"Wait Guiche! Duels are supposed to be non-lethal! There is no need to use weapons like that!" Louise called out loud.

"Quiet! I will not let tricks like those beat me!" Guiche declared and commanded his creations to attack.

Naoki took off Repel Phys and switched to a lesser Magatama, Kamudo. Taking his hands out off his hoodie pockets and cracking his knuckles he charged towards the lifeless Valkyries. As He neared the first one the Valkyrie elegantly thrust its bronze sword only to have the hand holding it backhanded by the Demi-Fiend. Naoki soon moved on, uninterested in the million pieces of bronze armor that shattered behind him. His demon side no longer let him take his time in destroying the empty shells. He quickly delivered a blur of a punch on the spear-holding armor which instantly deformed its hollow chest and destroyed it. Grabbing the other and flipping it, it landed head first into the ground, and was stepped on mercilessly and crushed like tin foil.

The last one charged at Naoki's back while seeing the opening. But the only damage was a rather ragged hole across the back of a hoodie, not a scratch on its owner. Naoki turned to the bronze servant with annoyance and grabbed the Valkyrie's useless sword, yanking it off along with its entire limb. He picked up the golem effortlessly and ripped it in half in irritation from a torn hoodie. Naoki's attention was now all on Guiche.

"H-How is this possible? How can commoner like you defeat my Valkyries that easily...?"

Pixie flew over to land on Naoki's shoulder. "Idiot. Did Naoki~kun ever say that he was a commoner or even human?" She turned her head to Naoki a playful smile on her lips. "Show them Naoki~kun."

Naoki's human skin began to dissolve like mist as the shape shifting spell was undone, revealing the illuminating black tattoos and his horn. He glared at Guiche with his soul piercing yellow demon eyes, making him shiver in newfound terror.

"By the Founder! Look at those tattoos!"

"He has a horn! What in the world is he? !"

Louise's eyes widened in horror.

"No- Stay away!" The blonde playboy sent every single petal of his rose out, creating a small army of 10 Valkyries around him.

"It's~no~use." Pixie exclaimed in a sing song voice.

The Demi-Fiend raised his right arm and his trusty beam sword appeared in his hand. Star Wars geeks would be proud.

"Heat Wave."

He brought the blade down and blasted the field with a wave of super heated mana. The attack destroyed all of the Valkyries and sent everything in front of them flying.

"AHHH!" Guiche fell to the ground screaming in pain. Even though the Heat Wave didn't even hit him, his arms were now covered in burns, left over when he used them to protect his face from the half melted bronze armor pieces.

Naoki walked towards the noble radiating an aura of death.

"Pl-Please! I yield! I yield!" Guiche begged, his life depending on it.

"Guiche!" Montmorency cried out with worry.

Naoki raised his beam sword, the tip now inches away from the blonde boy's neck which was sweating from the sheer heat alone...

"STOP!"

Naoki and Pixie turned their focus of attention behind them. Louise was holding on to the Demi-Fiend's body so tight, it was almost a hug. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears of an innocent child. "This is enough... I beg you..."

"Don't you hate this person?" Naoki asked without turning his head, glaring holes into the pitiful boy.

"But that isn't reason to kill him! Please stop!" Louise yelled.

"Well, bummer..." Commented Pixie disappointingly. "And I was hoping to kill something too..."

Naoki's sword disappeared as he stepped away from Guiche. He turned around and looked down into Louise's shaking eyes.

Louise took a step backwards, perhaps out of fear. "What in the world are you...?"

Naoki stared down almost warmly on his young summoner. "I am the Hitoshura, also known as the Demi-Fiend." He re-introduces himself to the Pink head.

Pixie giggled. "And I am his lover, Pixie... the strongest of my kind." She raised her hand and it began pulsing with powerful Zio magic, its energy felt by everyone. "I must say congratulations to you, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. You have summoned two of the greatest _demons_ as your familiars..."

"D-Demons...?" Louise fainted.

"She took it quite well... Better than your parents did." Pixie chuckled.

"Don't ever bring that up again." Naoki deadpanned.

* * *

><p>"This is a rune that appears only on the legendary familiar spirit. And for the third born of Vallière family to have summoned it..." Osmond stared at Mr. Colbert seriously. "This involves the lost fragment of the Pentagon."<p>

"N-No way..." Mr. Colbert gasped.

"Whatever the case of this may be, it will not leave this room-"

The door burst open as Miss Longueville entered, panting. "Headmaster... sorry for my sudden presence... but..."

Osmond blinked. "What's the matter?"

"You must come and see this, Headmaster. Miss. La Vallière's familiar got into a dual with Sir. Gramont... And..." She swallowed. "... Sir. Gramont is now in the infirmary with heavy burns..."

Both teaching staff members had their mouths dropped open.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: O.o DARN IT! Colbert! Stop appearing in the end part! ! ! Ah... anyway... I'm can finally stop following the original plot completely, and makes it a lot more different! ! Yay!<strong>

**Trivia:**

**1. If Heat Wave follows Nocturne's game mechanics in this story, Guiche would have died.**

**2. Heat Wave also got a massive upgrade in DDS, Hitoshura Data used it and it now deals heavy damages along with high critical ratio. It also looks a lot cooler than Nocturne's animation.  
><strong>

**3. This is the second SMT story to star Pixie as a main character, right after "The Nocturnal Junkyard" by ****Dakana Garretson****. Sadly, it was never finished nor did it make it to chapter 2.**

**4. Apparently, Hitoshura's tattoos are consider stylish, sexy, and bada** by fans.**

**5. If this follows TDE of Nocturne, it would have ended in chapter 1 as Naoki simply just killing Louise.**

**6. Pixie's strawberry addiction was from a doujinish. It is shown in a scene when Dante is eating a Strawberry Sundae.**

**7. Believe it or not. Hitoshura have never attacked with his legs. Except the Javelin Rain animation.**

**Next chapter: Info  
><strong>

**Author: Also, before anybody asks. Dante is not gonna appear. I have trouble writing him, I may pull him in later though. And champcuute, you are awesome. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: You know the drill. *Reads list* I'm gonna rant about the DDS pairing! Are the fangirls all blind when it comes to them? ...But before I go into that. Let's asks ourselves what is the worst pairing to date... I know! ArgillaX bloody Harley! Harley! One of easiest first main bosses in SMT history, along with Forneus, as well as being an annoying character? Wow! And how the hell do you get these ideas anyway? He died early in DDS and there is almost no character relationship to date! I'm gonna guess the usual answer; they look hot together. **

***Hangs herself with a rope***

**(Some reviving time later)**

**Author: What in the world happened to their brain? What inspired them to write those pieces of crap? I just don't know...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Info<span>

"_This is the Kashine Detective Agency. We currently couldn't answer your call, so please leave a massage after the bleep sound. But if you are the moron who keeps on losing his dog in Yoyogi Park, I will personally come and kill you. Thank you for calling. *Bleep*_" Pixie's voice said.

"Where did those two go...?" Yuko Takao, the chosen maiden of goddess Aradia, put down her phone in irritation, knowing that her ex-student and his lover were missing.

70 years ago, she was just an ordinary human with a jaded soul. Her loss of hopes for the spoiled modern world ultimately caused her alliance to the Hikawa and led to the Conception event. She is forever grateful for what Naoki did.

She was now 96 yet she still looked like in her mid 20's. How? Well, unknown to her at that time, due to the multiple processions by Aradia and the channeling of large amount of Magatsuhi. Her body had been physically altered. She was now a demon, technically speaking. So she was capable of maintaining her youth and life-span with a constant feeding of Magatsuhi.

Now instead of teaching in a high school, she was the proud owner of "Nocturnal", the very out-of-place antique shop located hidden within the dark alleys of Shinjuku. She was also a witch, learning under many past witch souls within the Amala Network.

Yuko lets out a sigh, she knew those two would never leave without first informing her. What happened?-

But suddenly, she felt some kind of power processing through her body. It caused her body some minor discomfort before a burst of light flashed out of her body.

The light died down and a figure, shaped exactly like herself and made entirely out of light, stood in front of her.

Yuko let out a surprised look. "A-Aradia-sama!"

_"Woman... *Twitch* I need of your aid."_

Yuko was now even more surprised. Due to her nature, her master almost never asked for her help unless it was inevitable. "... What is it?"

_"A path to the distant world has been opened. *Twitch* I foresee a great catastrophe in the future. Seek out the one who cast the Almighty. *Twitch*"_

"A catastrophe? !" yelled a surprised Yuko. "Who is the one you mean?"

_"Do not let _**_HER_**_ return!"_

Before Yuko could ask about this "her", the goddess of falsehood vanished into thin air.

Yuko now looked worried; what had her master meant?

"I need to get to the bottom of this..." She muttered as she closed her eyes and concentrated her magic.

"I call upon thee, Mio!" She threw her arms out.

A small pillar of dark light flashed in front of the witch. A young girl around 13 years old appeared from it; she had long, fluffy, black hair that reached her waist and had on a cute, black dress along with an ankle ring. Her sharp nails were painted the same color and she was walking bare foot. The only thing separating her from being mistaken as a human were her two, black cat ears, sharp pupils, and a black cat tail, split at the end making it look like two tails.

"Yuko-sama!" The young Nekomara said excitedly.

"Hey Mio." The witch walked up to the young demon and patted her head. "I want you to look after the store for me."

"Okay!" Mio smiled. "... But where are you going?"

"To Naoki's place, I'll be back soon..."

With that said Yuko walked down to her basement so she could access her Terminal.

_"I just hope those two are alright- Who am I kidding?"_

* * *

><p>Across another time and space, there exited another world. It was in many ways, similar to Naoki's world but at the same time not. For one, its time behaved differently as some of its time periods lasted longer. Currently this world's calendar dates; 2001, October 14.<p>

10:53 P.M. Tonight was a clear night. Many had already fallen asleep within the embrace of the peaceful 7/8 moon.

Well... Not everybody.

A figure can be seen running from something within the dark alley between buildings; it looked like a grown man in his mid 30's.

"Shit! Shit!" The mysterious man cursed under every breath.

Following closely behind his trail is another figure. It looked like a... High school student? The shadow concealing them too dark to tell the gender, but they were wearing an officer's cap along with a cape, which flowed in the wind as they ran.

Along side the silent figure was the even smaller figure of a... cat?

The man being chased managed to escape out of the dark alley and into the main street, where he then made a mad dash towards an abandoned construction site of a 3 story high apartment. He tore down the warning signs and fences with near inhuman strength before entering to hide.

The figure and their cat followed hastily.

Against all odds, the targeted man ran into the half-constructed building and led his follower from the stairs to the top.

But of course, he was now trapped on the roof with no way out.

"Kind of dumb now? Aren't you?" And cat like voice spoke. "Getting yourself trapped on the top of this building?"

The man angrily ground his teeth and turned to look at his follower, who still had their face hidden with in the shadows, pointing at him with a 6 barrel revolver.

"Give up, demon. You are under arrest for the murder of over 7 people, surrender or..." The black cat continued.

"... be vanquished." A feminine voice followed up as the owner of the revolver finally revealed herself by stepping into the light of the nearly full moon. The face of a beautiful woman at her mid 20s with an eerie angel like quality is shown along with her gem like blue eyes. Long, silky, deep violet hair came down across her back, half-hidden and secured under her cape collar. Underneath, she appeared to wear a tight, dark T-shirt over her body that most men must've only seen in lustful fantasies, along with a pair of belted tight pants and boots. She carried a katana as well as tubes strapped over her gears.

The man burst into maniacal laughter, "Ahahahahaha! The humans sent a little bitch like you to kill me? !" Dark mist began to swirl from his body. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

With an explosion of dark mana, the man began to morph into a far more hideous form. His opponent fired her revolver at him but the bullet simply bounced off.

With his transformation complete, the demon revealed itself to be a humanoid creature with a head similar to that of an elephant, and wore golden armor pieces over its blue skinned body.

"I'M VETALA THE HAUNT! YOUR MISTAKE WAS GREAT IN CHALLENGING ME, SUMMONER BITCH!" The Hindu evil spirit slammed its three clawed hands down, causing a massive electric blast with the casting of a Ziodyne. The attack so powerful, it destroyed a part of the roof and sent it crumbling down!

Vetala roared in satisfaction through the dust cloud created. "AHAHAHAHAHAAA! ! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, BITCH!" He shouted, thinking the pest had fallen and died.

"Think again."

The elephant headed demon's eyes widened; he moved his head around madly before his anxious eyes caught sight of...

... white feathers, over 30 of them floating lightly in the air surrounding him and sparking with holy energy.

"WHAT THE HELL? ! M...MY BODY!" Vetala tried to move his limbs, but they were completely paralyzed from the expelling rays radiating from the feathers.

And that split second the Hindu evil spirit felt fear crawl into his system for the first time since he could remember. He shakily shifted his eyes to see his foe point at him with her sword.

"H... HOW...? HOW COULD A HUMAN CAST SUCH HOLLY SPELL-" Then the realization came to him when he finally noticed her scent. "I-I'VE HEARD OF YOU! YOU ARE THAT HALF-BREED THAT BECAME A SUMMONER..."

"... Don't ever call me a half-breed."

With an inhuman swing of the blade, the haunt demon was bisected across the waist.

The swordsman sheathed her stainless blade and turned away from the dying demon, all while adjusting her cap. "You have been vanquished, in the name of Kuzunoha."

Vetala's body exploded in a violent burst of Magnetite (or MAG, for short). "...I-I LOST TO A HALF-BREED..."

As the demon dissolved into dark mist and vanished into the night, Raidou Kuzunoha the XVI wandered silently off, the feathers in the air returning one by one to her, disappearing as they made contact with her cape. She made her exit with her cat companion before the police arrived to investigate the destruction.

* * *

><p>"... Lord Brahman. Do you sense it?"<p>

"..."

"Something is disrupting data from flowing into the sun."

"..."

"... It's drawing them away... What could have done this?"

"..."

"Shall I investigate?"

"..."

"Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Well... I'm sorry for this short filler and the lack of FoZ involvement. I'm just setting up for more crossovers. I know, I know. I can't resist! If Nocturne crossed somebody in, I might as well as be doing so! <strong>

**Trivia:**

**1. If one were to classify Yuko into a demon species, she would be a Magician.**

**2. The Magician concept is from Touhou.**

**3. Vetala actual has two forms, one is a zombie like form appearing in Nocturne and Strange journey. Another is the elephant head appearing in DDS and Persona.**

**4. Fans often joke that Vetala is the skinniest (or sexy, due to his pose) elephant they have ever seen.**

**5. Vetala is most of the time an Earth or Electric base demon, and most of the time weak to Wind/Force base attack. **

**6. This chapter shouldn't have been named ****Info**.

**7. It is clear that the Devil Summoner games don't follow real life time as they happen in Taisho 20, which is 1931. The Taisho period never last passed 1926.**

**Next chapter: Memories**

**Author: Well... see ya all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Holy crap! I just realized! I spelled Naoki's last name wrong! It's suppose to be ****Kashima(嘉嶋****)**** but I spelled it as ****Kashime (Doesn't mean anything...)****...**

**WHY DID NO SMT NERDS POINT IT OUT!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Memories<span>

_"Where am I...?"_

_Louise slowly opened her eyes within her sub-consciousness, groaning as she slowly picked herself up from the imaginative floor._

_"... I must be dreaming again-" She thought._

_The pink head's eyes widened when a pure and divine ray shone into them. She looked forward and gasped at what appeared before her._

_It was a massive sphere, with its body shining in light that rivaled and surpassed even that of both the moons. From her point of view, it seemed to be covered with hundreds of tiny square sheets of metal, held together by what she would guess to be magic. It was also surrounded by rings of even more sheets of the mineral._

_She changed her line of sight, quickly spotting three figures standing on the platform settled behind the alluring sphere. Their shadows cast over and well past her and she felt their bodies radiating a combined and immense aura of power._

_One of the figures, she recognized instantly by their illuminating markings, an untraceable light appearing to prove him to be her own familiar, his fairy companion sitting silently on his shoulder._

_She called out to them and wondered why they hadn't acknowledged her question until she grasped a devastating realization; she couldn't form any sounds._

_"Why have you been chosen...?" A potent voice inquired from the sphere, the raw power behind its words easily shocking Louise with its might. "You, with a heart that follows no rule... The bearer of unnamed reason... Your heart longs for the kingdom of freedom, a world that has no set future... Will you disregard the past sins of this world, to pursuit such ideal...?"_

_Louise didn't know what happened, the voice was speaking in a completely different language. Yet, she understood its every word as if it was Halkeginian..._

_"... The Great Will once granted the world freedom, in hopes it would evolve to a new height. However, it was that freedom which gave rise to evil, brought darkness, and led the world to destruction... Freedom is the seed of disaster: its sole fruit is ruin. I will not allow the world be doomed to failure!-"_

_The sphere's speech was suddenly interrupted by a very obnoxious yawn, coming from one of the figures standing next to Naoki; A man with medium length silver hair. Wearing a red coat and tight clothes, as well as having a claymore with skeletal decorations patterned over its handle, strapped to his back, he took his pinky out of his right ear in boredom. "Bah, bah, bah... Would you keep your mouth shut? I don't need a history lesson from a talking disco ball."_

_"... As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree with the devil hunter." A feline like voice joined into the conversation, coming for a black cat that stood by the remaining, previously hidden, figure; a young man wearing an eccentric hat and dressed in dark colors, a cape flowing from his shoulders to cover him to the waist. "What gives the Great Will its right to decide whether a world should exist or not?"_

_"... Silence! Outsiders, whom are not of this world, have no right to question me!" The Sphere's luminosity grew ever more in strength. "Enough. My power was meant for one who seeks the world's rebirth, upholding a worthy reason! Naoki Kashima, you have become a slave of freedom, like that fallen angel! Begone demon! My light, searing with anger, shall wipe you from existence!" Bolts of lightning commenced to spark around the sphere, before its metal puzzle pieces shifted from their positions in intricate patterns and a blast came through to illuminate the group with a powerful thunderbolt._

_Sadly, it missed its targets completely._

_"You will have to do better than that, disco ball!" The silver hair man taunted shamelessly while pulling out two odd pistols. "Let's get this party started!"_

_"... This may not have been our own world." The capped young man lightly spoke. "But as the Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, this means it's our duty to protect the capital, even if it is not from our reality!" The young man drew out yet another strange weapon from it sheath hidden under his cape; a long and thin blade looking rather weak compared to Tristain's standard._

_"I'm truly glad that you are my successor, Johei..." The black cat muttered._

_"Come on Naoki~kun! Let's end this quickly!" Pixie cried as she let loose a Maziodyne at the sphere, lightly damaging its shell._

_The Hitoshura nodded. "Everyone... Lend me your power!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Too cliche. But right back at you, kid!"_

_"Acknowledged."_

_"Fools!" More lightning is cast toward the group before one of the bolts accidentally strikes where Louise is at..._

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

Louise physically jumped out of her bed sheets and mentally out of her dream from the non-existing attack. She quickly took in her surroundings, and sighed in relief that all of that had really been another dream... or rather nightmare. She turned around and found herself coming face to face with our favorite black haired maid.

"Oh... You are awake, Miss La Vallièr."

"Who are you?" Louise eyed Siesta with confusion. "What are you doing in my room? You're not my assigned maid..."

"Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself... My name is Siesta." The maid bowed lightly. "Miss- I mean Pixie, ordered me to carry you back to your room after you fell unconscious in the Vestry field."

"Naoki..." Louise stayed quiet for a moment, recalling her last conscious memories of the dual. "W... Where is my familiar now?"

"Naoki has been called to speak with the head master." Replied Siesta nonchalantly.

Louise leapt out of her bed.

* * *

><p>"What kind of being are you...?" Professor Colbert asked as he strode around the tattooed demi-fiend and observed him.<p>

"Back off, baldy. Another look and you are so toasted..." Pixie threatened, scaring the professor a little.

"Pixie..." Naoki scolded. The fairy looked aside and puffed up her cheek in irritation.

"Mister Osmond, I presume?" Naoki ventured, trying to be as polite as he could.

"You presume correctly." The headmaster replied. "... I've heard the news of your dual with Sir. Gramont..."

"Well, the amateur asked for it. It's only natural that he suffers the consequences..." Pixie interrupted, feeling absolutely no sympathy for poor Guiche.

Osmond paused a little and then looked at the duo seriously. "And I'm right in saying you two are demons?"

"D-Demons...?" Mr. Colbert staggered a few steps back.

"You're pretty sharp, old man..." A malicious grin formed on Pixie's face. "You figured out from our incredible auras didn't you? I guess I underestimated what an 80 year old mage could do. "

"It must mean you've encountered other demons before, haven't you?" Asked Naoki, knowing perfectly well that a normal human wouldn't be able to identify a demon simply by being in their presence.

The Headmaster sighed. "I want you to hear this too, Jean."

"Y-Yes, Headmaster."

He reached into his robe and took out his pipe. He puffed out a few breaths before beginning his tale. "It was thirty years ago, when I was in a forest near the capital's outskirts trying to gather some materials that could only be found at night. I was searching under a few trees when suddenly a flash of light blinded me..."

Naoki quirked an eyebrow. "A flash of light?"

"No, not quite, it was more like... I can't describe it... A hole of light perhaps?"

"A portal?" Naoki and Pixie questioned.

"Yes, a portal of some sort. Anyway, after the light subdued, an unknown creature to me and another man appeared suddenly. It was unlike anything I had ever seen or heard before, the creature looking far more fearsome than the strongest of the dragons. It quickly spotted me and lunged towards me. I-I barely had time to cast a few spells at it, but none of them seemed to work." Osmond took another long breath of smoke as he tried to calm himself enough to continue. "Finally, when all seemed lost, that other man saved me with a blast from his strange weapon."

"Strange weapon? What did it look like?" Asked Naoki.

"It was sharp, like a staff with a hollowed center, its body engraved with lines of light and bleeps, mysterious sounds, coming out after it was fired."

_"That sounds like cannon from a sci-fi film..."_ Pixie thought.

"The creature was killed, its body tumbling to the ground and dissolving into dark mist. I went over to my savior just to realize he was injured as well. I transported him to the town and tried my best to treat his foreign wounds. But to no avail…" The Headmaster closed his eyes in respect. "He repeatedly mentioned demons until his death. His last words were also something peculiar; they were along the lines of, "I'm finally out of that hell... But still I cannot return home..." or something similar."

"I have a question." Pixie raised her arm. "... What was the man wearing?"

"Ah yes, after his death I inspected his belonging, seeing as they were nothing short of disowned. He had arrived dressed in a green outfit made from material unknown to me. He also had a metal helmet, gilded in the color of gold along with an expertly crafted arm guard. I took his aforementioned mysterious weapon which I named "Staff of Destruction", and stored it with in the school vault. I also kept his armor pieces."

_"Never heard of someone like that..."_ Pixie thought.

"Excuse my impoliteness, but may I ask, are you two really the "demons" the man from the portal had mentioned?" Osmond asks. "Neither of you looks anything like that creature..." His eyes turned to Pixie. "Especially you."

"You don't know squat about demons then, old man." Pixie answered rudely. "Demons come in many forms. Some may looks like monsters, but there are many that are humanoid and have IQ's higher than you humans." She explains. "Like me, I was born from a Magatsuhi in the fairy forest. I may be shaped like the kind of fairies you know, but I'm really a demon."

"I see..."

"Look, old man." Pixie said. "We didn't come here to listen to your old stories, we came here to ask about..." She flew over to Naoki's left arm and raised it, showing the staff-members the rune. "... this. Tell us everything you know about this mark."

Both staff-members looked at one another before Osmond nodded towards Mr. Colbert. The bald professor took out a tome from his bag and began flipping pages. "This rune... is Gandalf, the rune that marks the legendary familiar." He laid the book in front of the demons.

"The legendary familiar?" Naoki asked.

Osmond nodded. "Yes, the very familiar that protects Founder Brimir. The rune allows one to be able to use any and every weapon ever made, with complete mastery of any technique or power."

_"That doesn't sound too useful to us..."_ Pixie thought, since neither of them fights with weapons.

"So what does this make Louise?" Naoki pointed out.

Osmond puffed smoke from his pipe. "If what all the clues are pointing to is right... Then by logic, she is a Void mage."

"Can you imagine? The return of The Void, with the Left Hand of God as proof!" Mr. Colbert said excitedly.

Pixie held back her laughter; Oh the irony for Naoki to be bearing this title!

"We ask that you not inform anyone about this, however." Osmond breathed through his pipe. "Not even to Miss Vallière. I hope you understand this-"

"We do whatever we want, old man."

Osmond choked on smoke. "E-excuse me?" Coughs racked through his body violently.

Pixie just smiled and shrugged. "Pinky has to know eventually, you know? It doesn't matter if it is now or later, but hiding her from her fate wouldn't do her any good." She said delightfully. "Beside, it will be a lot more interesting to see what kind of events this would cause."

"B-But... If other nobles know-" Mr. Colbert tried to reason.

Pixie put her fingers in her ears. "Bah bah bah... Perverts will try to marry her in order to gain more power in what ever positions they have... Bah bah bah... Or kidnap her and use her to breed... Bah bah bah..." She taunted in a sing-song voice. "You really think these kinds of things affect us? What can some "amateur" human mage do to us?"

"But-"

Pixie brought her hand up and charged it with a Maziodyne, filling the room with the feeling of its raw power. "I can annihilate this very building with minimal efforts, and I can surely do the same with _any_ human army... magical or not."

"Pixie." Naoki deadpanned. "Stop it."

Pixie groaned under her breath and discharged the Maziodyne.

"I'm sorry about this... It's demon nature." Naoki apologized to the frightened staff members.

"Oh Miss La Vallièr... Wait! You can't go in ther-"

The door suddenly burst open as a panting Louise entered, with Miss Longueville behind her.

"Oh hi, Pinky... I see you're awake." Greeted Pixie nonchalantly, not even bothering turning her head. "Just in time, too, let's talk about this special ability of yours..."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Makai, there is a lounge where intelligent demons often gather to relax themselves. If anyone needed the newest information of Makai events, this is the number one place to go. It is only natural this is where Yuko would begin her search.<p>

The owner of said lounge is the Greek goddess of Night, Nyx; Taking the form of a purple skinned opera singer dressed in a beautiful fur coat.

"You are not kidding me, are you?" The Night race demon asked, unbelieving. "I don't buy for a second that _the _Hitoshura, the one who defeated Kagutsuchi, would just simply vanish."

Yuko closed her eyes in distress. "I know... But I went to his place and there was nobody there... They didn't even lock their door."

Nyx lightly patted her chin. "Hmm... I heavily doubt that it is forced kidnapping, since you said there is no signs of resistances, nor is it possible to begin with..." An idea suddenly entered her head. "Then that only leaves room for one other explanation."

Yuko lifted her head in hope. "What?"

The bartender looked at the maiden. "... Did you know that almost every demon, myself included, was summoned at least once by some other being before?"

Yuko's eyes widened. "You don't mean...?"

Nyx closed her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know. But all I know, the only vanishing act that could've happen to a demon is when some greedy human summoned him to some random dimension to do their bidding." She recalled the memory of her last summoning. "Good times..."

Yuko rubbed her forehead at the sudden growing headache. "Then this means I can't help unless I find out where they went exactly..."

"Although, that begs the question... Who could have possibly summoned _the_ Hitoshura?" The bartender asked.

An awkward silence settled between the two.

"Lady Yuko? What are you doing here?" A masculine voice broke through the tension. The pair turned their attention to the side and their eyes landed on another demon; a long haired knight looking around his mid 20s, dressed in a suit of shining, white armor and cape. He carried one of the most beautifully forged spears known, the Gae Bolg.

"Cu Chulainn..." Yuko muttered.

Cu Chulainn, one of the 11 demons that aided Naoki through the event of the Conception. After the defeat of Kagutsuchi, he returned back to his previous journey to wander and train. But occasionally he shows up to help weaker demons fight off other demons that would have otherwise been feeding on them. He is also well known for being one of the deathly duo, teaming up with a certain one eyed elephant.

"If it isn't the Irish Hero himself. So tell me, how'd it go with the "Undead Rampage" I been hearing so much about?" Yuko turned to Nyx with a puzzled look. "Oh I'm sorry, you didn't know? The demons of the Haunt and Foul race have been rampaging lately, attacking other races of demons for no apparent reason."

"Indeed." Cu Chulainn adds. "I have just returned from killing a couple of Legions who tried to force their way into Fairy territories."

"That's weird... Usually those kinds of demons are not smart enough to do things like that unless there's a mastermind guiding them." Nyx mused. "Do you think it's related to the Hitoshura's disappearance?"

Cu Chulainn looked up surprised. "Lord Naoki is missing?"

Yuko nodded. "We don't know what happened, but we think he was summoned to someplace... But where?"

The Irish Hero thought for a moment. "Lady Yuko, if it is alright. May I request that I join you in your search for Lord Naoki?"

Yuko looked even more puzzled. "Why? Don't you have other business attend to? And what about your partner?"

"We can meet up with Girimehkala later; he's got business to attend to himself." Cu Chulainn replied. "And a knight is to obey his master. If my lord is trouble, I shall aid with all of my strength."

Yuko nodded, glad that Naoki had such a loyal ally. "Alright, but where should we start?"

"Hmm... Mind if I give a suggestion?" Nyx joined in. "How about first discovering what started the "Undead Rampage"?"

* * *

><p>"Hikaru... Wake up..."<p>

"... Let me sleep a while longer, Gouto... Last night was exhausting... ZZzz..."

Raidou Kuzunoha the XVI, AKA: Hikaru Kuzunoha, slowly buried her face back into the warmth between her futon and blanket.

The black cat lightly cursed under his breath, wishing this cat body of his could actually be more successful in waking his successor up. He sighed and turned toward the door. "Just remember to come out and eat breakfast."

A light moan was his answer.

The black cat slowly made his way down the stairs to the dinning room until...

"Good morning, Gouto."

A man appearing to be in his late 30s, greeted the black cat by the dinner table. His short black hair had a curly texture and his black eyes were slightly hidden behind his glasses. He was dressed in a typical business outfit, complete with a stripped blue blouse, dark yellow tie, and a pair of dark pants. The only informal thing he was wearing was a pair of slippers. He had today's newspaper in his hand and held a cup of dark coffee.

Souta Narumi. Age 39, married; the owner of the current Narumi Detective Agency. As his work place had suggested, he works as a detective. He was also a liaison with Yatagarasu and the descendent of Shouhei Narumi, the original owner of the Agency, and Tae Asakura.

"So I guess Hikaru is sleeping late again?" The older man asked.

Gouto responded with a "Mew", knowing the man wouldn't understand him anyway.

Souta chuckled. "Let her be, she did a great job last night slaying that demon." He flipped another page in his newspaper and read the front heading. "... Although I would've appreciated if she had minimized the damages." He took a sip from his coffee.

"Oh, good morning, otou-san." A young boy around the age of 10 entered the room. He was dressed in pajamas with stripe patterns as well as slippers; almost a spitting image of Souta minus the curly hair and with brown eyes instead of Souta's black.

Shin Narumi. Age 11, Souta Narumi's son; currently an advanced high school student, interested in Literature, P.E., and History. Unlike his father, he is blessed with the ability to see demons without special training.

"Good morning, Gouto." The young boy walked over and sat beside the black cat. He grabbed a slice of toast and start buttering it. "Is Hikaru-san still asleep?"

"Yes, she is." His father replied.

The boy looked around the dinning room. "... And Sophia-san?"

"I don't know, she made breakfast for us and then she left this morning. Probably had some business of her own."

"Oh..." The boy looked disappointed. "... I was hoping she would tell me the rest of that story."

"Maybe next time, my boy." The detective chugged what was left of his coffee before he glanced at his watch. "I really must be going now. Can't miss the meeting with my new customer, can I?" Souta grabbed his coat, but paused half-way through the door. "Oh right... Almost forgot. Gouto?"

The black cat responded with a "mew?".

"The Herald send me a message earlier, she wants to speak with Hikaru in person. Better not keep her waiting." He explained.

"Bye otou-san." Shin called, waving as his father left. "I guess it's just us now, Gou-" He turned around to find the black cat was already gone. "Gouto?"

Hikaru's eyes snapped open as her mind fully recharged from sleep. She lightly moved under her blanket so her body could sit. She raised both arms and stretched the limbs. Stretching along with her arms were two large angel wings with the wing span rivaling even that of a Seraph's. Each had purely white feathers and radiated in the most calming of light. She yawned lightly as her wings flapped in graceful, smooth movements, careful not the knock down anything else in the room.

* * *

><p><em>To understand exactly what is now going on, we need to look back into the past. Exactly 40 years ago.<em>

_Johei Kuzunoha, Hikaru's grandfather as well as being Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. He is probably the most powerful in the Kuzunoha line of successors. He's solved many incidents in his life time. The events include the revival of Soulless God Oumagatsu, descendents of King Abaddon, and the devil transformers. At the age of 26, he married Nagi, the Geirin Kuzunoha the XVIII and had a son named Masaaki 3 years later._

_Masaaki was a talented young man, with potentials and skills to be as great as his father. But he often came short in doing so as he had bad luck with negotiating with demons. So bad in fact, he couldn't even threaten a demon to join him as the poor thing would rather commit suicide than doing so._

_But one did see a special charm in him somewhere. At the age of 13, when he went to train with Johei in the mountain. They encountered an injured, one of a kind Angel named Sophia. After treating her wounds she agreed to be his one and only ally. He became Raidou Kuzunoha the XV with her aid._

_Unfortunately, tragedy fell on to the Raidou line. Perhaps it was vengeance for what the summoner line did over their existence, or maybe it was just Masaaki's fate..._

_1961, July 23. Masaaki went on a mission along with a few future successors of the Kuzunoha line to exterminate a large group of demons. The operation was successful until an unknown demon appeared._

_... They were all slaughtered, except Masaaki who barely survived due to a warning from Sophia. She transported and carried him all the way back to Tokyo as fast as she could, but he had been poisoned and badly injured._

_What's worse, no matter how much healing spells Johei and Nagi's demons cast on their son, the poison never subdued, even Dr. Victor was stumped. The best he could do was keeping him alive for the maximum of 4 months._

_So in his limited time, Sophia never left his side. She took care of his every need and tried her best to give him as much joy as possible. Some began to suspect that she was love with the XV, but always shrugged off the idea of a demon ever falling in love with her own summoner. This lasted for 3 months and 3 weeks before Sophia left for an unknown reason._

_So the dreaded day came. 1961, November 22. Masaaki was now on his last breath, apologizing to his parents that he couldn't be a caring son and repay their love. He was slowly giving out..._

_... But just then, Sophia reappeared by his side. She looked extremely exhausted, and in her arms laid a small bundle wrapped in the cloth of her robe. Everyone in the room was shocked by what was in it._

_A little baby girl. Johei and Nagi immediately recognized Masaaki's distinctive features on her._

_Sophia explained that she was simply completing her master's will to preserve his bloodline. She went over to his side to have their one and only family time. Masaaki named the infant Hikaru, in hopes that she could shine brighter than her father. He passed on with joy even through the pain caused by the poison._

_The elders of the clan were in a rage that the bloodline was tainted with a half-breed. But they really had no other choice, as there were currently no successors nor did they want the XV's blood wasted. Of course, many other clans' summoners were against her as well. Four assassination attempts happened when she was still a toddler, but she always came out unharmed thanks to the protections of her grandparents, Sophia, and their fellow demons._

_Hikaru was literally an Angel. She had wings and could fly as fast as the Avian race. She was immune to Wind and Expel base attack, but frail to Fire, Electric, and Death base attacks. Unlike her father, she was a master when it came to demon negotiation. Any races aside from Tyrant, Haunt and Foul would willingly join her if she ever asked. She eventually became the XVI, and is still in service till today due to her long life span._

* * *

><p>"Are you awake now, Hikaru?" Gouto pawed on the door as if knocking.<p>

"I'm... what is the matter Gouto?"

The black cat pushed open the door and entered. "Souta just left, he dropped a message from the Herald a while ago. She requests our presence."

"I understand. Just let me change first."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: DEVIL SURVIVOR 2 IS AWESOME! Yes, that was why the update got delayed. They have improved so much from the first game that I couldn't keep my hands off it. So... Dante got a cameo, Raidou Kuzunoha the XVI got her back story explained, FoZ's storyline is now twisted, and Naoki's full demon team is now hinted. Good chapter, no? Now enjoy this new section in the story, the Omake.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>OMAKE Vol#1<span>

"What else could Louise possibly summon from the world of Shin Megami Tensei?"

Mara of the Tyrant

"I beg of you… My slave who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

The pink head noble waved her wand and cast her summoning.

KABOOM!

... It was followed by an explosion. It was expected.

... But not the result...

_"Ouch... Did I fail again...?"_ Thought Louise as she picked her aching body up. She turned towards the dust cloud as it slowly dispersed, revealing the being she had summoned.

Her familiar... was disgusting... she couldn't even begin to describe it without first turning her stomach upside down. "It" is a greenish creature with a serpent like body but somehow looking nothing like one. Its head was shaped somewhat like a mushroom with an ugly pear-shaped nose and a toothless mouth. It had four arms with three fingers, along with five tentacles like tails. The creature didn't seem to have any legs, but instead had a four wheeled golden chariot and rested on a bowl-shaped seat. In front of the chariot were many deadly blades, ready to slice anything that got in their way.

Kirche screamed in terror when she saw it too, but only because she knew the meaning behind the creature's shape that Louise's virgin mind did not.

Mara was pissed. What was up with her getting summoned all the time? ! (Even if she did have a lot of free time on her claws.) Oh well, it doesn't matter. At the very least she didn't get turned into slime this time...

What is this? This is not the human realm she normally visits! Where the hell is she?

The demon lord decided to interrogate the one responsible for such an act. With a quick magic sense, she immediately traced the summoning spell back to Louise... who was trying her best to hide and crawl to safety when Mara turned her attention to her.

_"A human child...?"_ Mara's non-visible eyes widened with rage. One of her tails lashed out at the pink head and wrapped around her waist, dragging Louise to her "head" level. _"I WAS SUMMONED BY A HUMAN CHILD? !"_

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Let me go you... monster!" Louise squealed in fear, struggling violently. The annoyed demon lord decided to quiet her down by tying her limbs with the remaining tails.

Mara growled in her one-of-a-kind, sexual moaning like voice. _"How dare you summon the mighty Mara? Explain yourself child, or suffer my wrath!"_

"Y-You can talk...?" Louise muttered.

_"My power over mankind's desires can easily penetrate the barrier of language! Now, answer my question. Why did you summon the mighty Mara?"_

"I-I was... trying to summon a familiar..." Replied Louise, hesitantly.

_"Oh?"_ Mara growled in surprise, not convinced. _"Really...?"_ She used her power over desires to see deep into the pink head's heart. Revealing Louise's darkest secrets...

_**"... Everyone called me a Zero, because all I can cast are explosions..."**_

_**"... I AM the third daughter of the Vallière family!... "**_

_**"... But Father sees me as nothing... And my ability only shames my mother and sisters' names..."**_

_**"... Why am I so pathetic compared to others?..."**_

_**"... I want to show everyone... Something I could be proud of...**_**"**

_**"... I will show them one day... I will show them all, with a beautiful and strong familiar spirit by my side!"**_

_**"... Why are Kirche's breasts so big? Why can't mine be larger?..."**_

Mara burst into her malicious, yet creepy laughter. YES! YES! YES! Desires! Life is nothing without them! This child was filled with them!

And what else is this? ! Impossible... A human couldn't possibly...

Mara's mouth opened wide; this child has the potential ability to even rival a greater demon... if used right.

This child... would be useful... yes... useful indeed...

_"You are wasted by these humans..."_ Mara explained. _"Come... Join me, become my new servant and I shall grant you the power you desired so much... By the time I'm done with you, you will become so solid and hard, that you will be able to penetrate any foes! Mohehehehehee!" _Hell, if Lucifer was doing these kinds of things, why couldn't she?

Through Mara's power of temptation manipulation, never resisted by any humans aside from Buddha, Louise's inner desires began to seek into her already weak mind.

_**"... What do I care about others? They only ever treat me as nothing..."**_

"No..."

_**"... Power is now inches away from my grasp! I shall show everyone!"**_

"... No..." Louise grasped her head in pain. "NO!"

And so, a confessed soul falls into the depth of chaos...

* * *

><p>With in the span of three mouths, Halkeginia fell into the control of the demon lord. With no other Tyrants or Angels to rival Mara, the once beautiful land became a living hell. Miasma covered the sky, sealing as much sunlight as possible. Demons roamed free, tormenting any humans as they please.<p>

On top of all of the chaos and acting as Mara's right hand, was a succubus with long and beautiful pink hair...

* * *

><p><strong>Author: ... Yeah... Mara is so much fun to make fun of. If you wondering about why the use of "she", here is the answer; Mara's gender had always been a huge question mark in the SMT series, in most of the game text it refers to it as a he... That was until Strange Journey arrived and threw all these out of the window by declaring that Mara is actually a Goddess. Beside, it's funnier this way. (Side Note: I hate writing D*** joke!)<strong>

**Trivia:**

**1. "Mara", in the Japanese language, is a colloquialism for "penis".**

**2. Mara loves speaking in D*** puns...**

**3. If Mara is really female, then it would make her a polar opposite to Arioch, a male demon that's shaped like a vagina.**

**4. Even Mara's move sets are D*** Puns.**

**-Devil Summoner: It knows Mad Rush, which involving it**_** thrust**_** toward you.**

**-Persona: Power Change and Primal Force... Ewww...**

**-Nocturne: Hade's Blast, **_**eruptions**_** are never more unpleasant to look at...**

**5. Mara has a signature move in Persona 3 FES, the **_**Mara**_**lagidyne. It does massive fire damage upon all enemies.**

**6. Mara is really popular in fanarts, ranked as one of the top 10s. Most of them just make fun of its creepiness.**

**7. The event title, "devil transformers" mentioned above, is a reference to ****Raidou Kuzunoha VS. The Lone Marebito****. A manga sequel to DS2 release for the 10th anniversary of Shin Megami Tensei. The main antagonist group of the story can transform into demons with the use of drugs.**  
><strong>(Unrelated side note; the demons summoned by transformations can be seen with normal human eyes.)<strong>

**8. The idea behind Hikaru is to be the opposite of Hitoshura.**

**9. The name Hikaru(輝****), is a unisex name meaning "to shine", "to radiate".**

**10. Actually, in the early stage of Nocturne. You can meet a Setanta NPC in Shibuya. Connect to Cu Chulainn from there.**

**11. "Shouhei" is a first name made for Narumi in the English version.  
><strong>

**Next Chapter: Realization**

**Author: See ya all next time! And keep up the good work Champ!  
><strong>


	6. Rewrite Announcement

AuthorNCS:

*Look upward annoyed* I'm really going to pull this crap twice in the same year?

*Sigh*

Well, before anyone decides to leave A-hole review like the last 5 guys did back in Uzumaki L'Cie R2. I do apologize on advance, but I really have no other choices. To say honestly, this story started off on the cheesy end when it comes to FoZ side of things. Chapter 1-4 was written with very minimum research and planning, (So that is why some characters felt slightly OOC.) and I had made some fatal mistakes that give me an Author's Block that I can no longer bypass with normal means. It's funny because SMT side of the things was so well planned yet FoZ side was carelessly done. Since that was the case, I personally can't find myself doing both series justices anymore without it being passed off as Grade B stuff. So a rewrite is unfortunately, my only answer. Taking responsibly for stupidity. (Beside, I forgot to add in some interesting trivial. That is a disgrace to myself on its own.)

P.S. Champ, thanks for you work. But I'm afraid you will have to re-beta from the ground. I hope you can forgive me.

* * *

><p><em>The retailing of one of the best (self-precalmed) SMT crossover on this site...<em>

"Naoki~kun... Did she just kissed you?"

_The story of how a girl with zero talent and explosions..._

"Pixie... I can explain-"

_... end up summoning the greatest demon know to all._

"EAT MEIGDOLOAN YOU CHEATER!"

*Bloom*

_Coming later this fall..._

* * *

><p>Note: No, it is not going to be that cheesy.<p> 


	7. REWRITE IS UP!

***Grab my microphone***

**THE REWRITE IS UP! CHECK UNDER THE CROSSOVER SECTION!**


End file.
